


In Love With My Sibling

by mysticbelieverX94



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticbelieverX94/pseuds/mysticbelieverX94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Zoe Sugg seem to be your average British siblings: tall, handsome and popular. Their YouTube channels have a combined nine million subscribers and they have met so many awesome people. Zoe and Joe seem to have it all except there's one massive problem: not only are they siblings, but they're also in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love With My Sibling

**Joe's POV**

I thought I had it all: great family, great friends, wonderful fans and a career doing what I love. My YouTube channel just hit three million subscribers and I had just finished hosting Radio 1's Internet Takeover with the most beautiful woman in the world. But over time, I've developed feelings for this same girl and it was much harder to contain my love for her than I ever thought it be.

 _How could this happen?_   I thought. I've been in love quite a few times in my life but never have I ever felt this strongly for a girl. She's so beautiful, funny, smart and dedicated. Like me, she was also a YouTuber and her channel has over six million subscribers and recently, she had just gotten out of a relationship with our good friend Alfie Deyes. I wasn't sure if it was because she had developed feelings for someone else, was ready to move on or something else all together, but I knew that the breakup was mutual. She seems to have moved on but I was scared to make a move in case I was rejected. Just the thought of her rejecting me made my heart hurt. I've told my roommate Caspar about my feelings for her and he told me that "if you're in love with someone, nothing should stop you from following your heart." Although I wish I could tell her how I felt, I don't want to run the risk of ruining what we have currently.

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

He was the cutest guy that I had ever laid eyes on and not to mention how he was always there for me when I needed him. We seemed to have a siblingesque relationship but I'd like to think of us as a couple who just haven't announced our relationship yet. In fact, he was the reason that I broke up with my ex-boyfriend of five years Alfie Deyes. I told Alfie all about my feelings for him and he respected my choice and told me to just go for it. However, as happy as it would make me to finally have the chance to call him mine, there was one thing holding me back. The person I was deeply in love with, the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, the person I wanted to start a family with, was _already_ family, and no I don't mean he's like family, I mean, this person was actually _in_ my family. Yes, it was true. I, Zoe Sugg, was madly in love with my younger brother, Joe Sugg.

* * *

**Narrator's POV  
**

Zoe had just come home from a girl's night out with her "chummy" Louise. During that time, Zoe couldn't stop thinking about Joe. She always thought about him from the time she woke up to the time she went to sleep and even then, she dreamed about him. Louise, clearly seeing that something was wrong with her chummy asked what was up and Zoe told her everything. Despite being mildly shocked, Louise grabbed Zoe's hand and told her to just follow her heart. _I shouldn't be this deeply in love with someone that I'm related to. It's wrong, it's disgusting but I can't help myself._ When she walked into her bedroom, she saw Joe sitting in the corner crying. "Joe, what's wrong?" she asked. Joe didn't respond, he just kept crying. "Joey, it's me, your sister Zoe. Please tell me what's bothering you. I can't stand to see you upset." she said.

Joe looked up and said "I'm in love with someone but I don't think they love me back." Zoe's heart shattered into a million pieces. _He's not in love with me. Why am I not surprised?_ "Well, why do you say that?" she asked, trying not to cry. "She's told me time and time again that we're only siblings. Nothing more. It breaks my heart fearing that someone that I wish to spend the remainder of my life with can't feel the same." Joe said, sobbing. Zoe sat down next to Joe, put her arm around him and said "I know that feeling." _In fact, I'm experiencing it right now._

Joe turned towards his sister and yelled "How in the hell would you know? I mean, look at you. You're Zoe Sugg. Everyone loves you, you have double the amount of subscribers than I do and you're fucking beautiful!" Zoe looked at her brother. "Well, thanks." she said. _He called me beautiful._ "I don't understand how someone as beautiful as yourself could not have men just fawning over you left and right." Joe continued. "It's not that simple really. You see, there's this guy that I've been in love with for a very long time. However, he doesn't seem to feel the same." Zoe replied. "Well, he doesn't know what he's missing out on." replied Joe.

Silence fell over the two siblings. Joe looked over at Zoe. _God, she's so beautiful. Why can't she be mine?_   Zoe blushed slightly and looked down. _Ugh. He sure knows me like no one else._ Joe smiled. "God, I love it when you blush." he said. Zoe snickered and said "I'm sure you do." Silence again fell. _Should I go for it? What do I have to lose?_ Just then, both siblings leaned in and kissed each other. It felt awkward but it also felt _right_. It was disgusting but it was also _perfect._ After about three minutes, they pulled apart. Joe looked at Zoe and whispered "How long?" Zoe whispered back "Forever." The siblings smiled and kissed again.

"I love you Zoe Elizabeth Sugg"

"I love you too Joseph Sugg"

 


End file.
